1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-phase AC reactor, and in particular relates to a three-phase AC reactor that has an external connection position change unit disposed between coil ends of coils and an input and output terminal block.
2. Description of Related Art
Alternating current (AC) reactors are used in order to suppress harmonic current occurring in inverters and the like, to improve input power factors, or to reduce inrush current to inverters. An AC reactor has a core made of a magnetic material and a coil formed around the outside of the core.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional three-phase AC reactor (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2009-283706). A conventional three-phase AC reactor 1000 includes three-phase coils 101a, 101b, and 101c aligned in the directions of the double-headed arrow of FIG. 1. The coils 101a, 101b, and 101c have output terminals 210a, 210b, and 210c, and input terminals 220a, 220b, and 220c, respectively. In the conventional three-phase AC reactor, as shown in FIG. 1, the three-phase coils are arranged (apposed) in parallel and in a linear manner, and each coil and its input and output terminals are aligned. Thus, it is easy to connect a general-purpose input and output terminal block having linearly arranged input and output terminals to the input and output terminals of the three-phase AC reactor.
However, there are also three-phase AC reactors having three-phase coils that are arranged (apposed) neither in parallel nor in a linear manner in recent years (for example, International Publication No. 2012/157053). FIG. 2A is a perspective view of a conventional reactor device, and FIG. 2B is a plan view of the conventional reactor device. A conventional reactor device 2000 includes yoke cores 911a and 911b, three magnetic leg cores 931, three zero-phase magnetic leg cores 941, and three coils 921. The three coils 921 are disposed, for example, 120 degrees apart from each other with respect to the central axis of the yoke core 911a. 
To connect a general-purpose input and output terminal block to such a three-phase AC reactor, bus bars or cables are required to connect between coil ends and the input and output terminal block. The coil ends that are arranged (apposed) neither in parallel nor in a linear manner cause difficulty in connection to the general-purpose input and output terminal block and connection to an external device. There are also concerns about an increase in production man-hours and the occurrence of operation errors.